Sweet Melodies
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: What happens when Xander falls for a Siren?


Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Sweet Melodies  
  
Historian's Note: This story takes place during the middle of the sixth season of Buffy.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Buffy! Watch out behind you!" Willow Rosenberg called to the Slayer. Buffy Summers spun quickly around on her heel and launched a kick at the menacing vampire. Her left leg arched at a curved angle as the heel of her black leather boot came in direct contact with the vampire's hideous face. It threw him off balance just enough so that Buffy had a few seconds to regain her fighting composure. Did my Slayer senses just betray me? She thought. That's unusual. But everyone has off-nights sometimes, even Slayers. Without a second thought, she was back in the game. Finally, after what seemed like an endless series of kicks and punches, Buffy pummeled the vampire to the ground and her wooden stake hit home in the vampire's dead—or rather undead--heart and within seconds the vampire exploded to dust. Oh great. Buffy thought unhappily. My brand new boots are covered in undead vampire gook. Gross. She brushed the remnants of vampire dust off her black leather pants and turned to face her friends who offered to help her patrol. "Not one of my better nights as you probably can tell," Buffy told them. "But thanks for the warning Will. Or else I would've had my butt seriously kicked." "No problem. What are friends for?" Willow paused. "Well, besides raiding your refrigerator at midnight in a frantic search for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." All eyes turned towards Willow. "What? I don't do it all the time!" Willow added quickly with a sudden look of pure unadulterated guilt. "It's okay Willow. We forgive you," said Xander Harris. He paused before adding, "Just this once." "Thanks," Willow said with a small smile. "Thanks a lot." "Oh anytime," Xander replied casually. "Is that okay if we stay out a few more minutes just to make sure no more vamps wanna come on up and get the party started?" Buffy asked. "Oh sure," Anya chimed in. "Just as long as those bunnies stay tucked away in their nice little bunny holes." "Ahn, honey," Xander began. "Bunnies usually don't come out at this time of night." "You just said usually. In my dictionary usually means most of the time. This could be one of those times!" Anya was frantic. "Well I assure you that this is definitely not one of those times," Xander gently reassured her. "Okay, okay," Anya finally gave in. "A few more minutes. If not, I'll walk home by myself." Buffy looked at Anya. "Just a few more minutes. Promise." Buffy quickly scanned the perimeter of the graveyard, stake in hand and ready for action. All this is missing is a camera and some lights. Buffy thought. With no creepy crawlies in sight, Buffy returned to her friends. "Well I think we can call it a night. It's getting late and I should be home for Dawn." "Speaking of late, how do you manage to stay up like this every night?" Xander inquired. "I'm a Slayer. I have no choice.—Well that and an extra large cappuccino with extra whipped cream from our local Starbucks." "That'll do it," Xander replied. With that, the Scooby Gang quickly disbanded and Buffy walked home alone.  
  
Buffy walked alone in the darkness slowly making her way back to Revello Drive. The streets of Sunnydale were deserted and everyone was tucked away in their warm beds not knowing the incredible dangers and monstrosities that combed the streets at night looking for trouble. "Successful night, luv?" Spike the vampire asked as he came up from behind her. "Since when do you even care?" Buffy retorted. "No need to get all huffy Slayer," Spike replied. "Can't I show a little concern?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "Just don't get all personal." Why did I just say that? He's already gotten too personal. "So I take it you're not up for some rough and tumble?" With you? Uggh! Buffy stopped and turned to face the blond vampire. "We've already been through this. No. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake. And it's over now." Then why do I still want him? Buffy shuddered at the thought and continued walking. "Right then. I best be off now." With that, Spike materialized into the darkness and Buffy was alone once again.  
  
Buffy arrived home to find Tara asleep on the couch in the living room. Buffy had had Tara watch Dawn while she was out patrolling with the rest of the gang. Tara had happily obliged and Dawn seemed delighted as well. Since Willow and Tara had separated, Willow had stayed with Buffy and Dawn while Tara had rented her own apartment. But since Tara had volunteered to watch Dawn and knowing they wouldn't be home until late, Willow was staying over at Xander and Anya's for the night in case of a fiasco between the two women. "I trust you'll behave while I'm gone?" Buffy had asked her sister earlier that evening. "Girl Scout's honor," Dawn had said, holding up three fingers as if to demonstrate. And I'm not even a Girl Scout. Buffy walked quietly over to the couch and shook Tara gently. She came to a start and sat up. "Hey, sorry about that," Buffy whispered quietly not wanting to wake Dawn who she assumed was upstairs already asleep. "It's okay. Dawn's asleep in her room," Tara confirmed. "I sort of figured that one out," Buffy told her. "Thanks." Tara picked up her belongings and walked to the door. Suddenly and slowly, she turned around. "H-how is she?" Tara stammered hesitantly. Knowing instantly that she was referring to Willow Buffy answered, "She's fine. Everything's okay." Buffy smiled reassuringly at Tara. "T-that's good."  
  
Once Tara had left, Buffy began to climb the stairs. All she wanted to do was climb into her nice warm bed and stay in dream land for an eternity. Well maybe not that long. Despite the weariness and sluggishness she felt, she decided to check in on Dawn. Just to be safe. The door to Dawn's room was mostly open and Buffy slipped quietly in. Buffy walked carefully over to her sister's bed and sat on the edge. Suddenly, a reverie of thoughts swept over her. I'm not responsible enough. I should be spending more time with Dawn. But no I'm out with...she paused mid thought. Spike. She shook her head in disgust. It's all just too much. To be a Slayer and a sister and...... everything is just too much. Her face burned and she fought back tears. Without thinking, she slammed her fist on Dawn's bed forgetting Dawn was asleep. She must have slammed it pretty hard because Dawn began to stir. "Buffy?" Dawn whispered quietly into the darkness of her room. "Is that you?" "Yeah." Groggy, Dawn sat up trying to make out her sister's shape in the darkness. "Are you okay? Did something happen? What's going on?" "I'm fine. Everyone's fine." There was a moment of silence. Then Dawn heard Buffy say, "I-I'm just tired. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." "You were thinking about her weren't you?" Dawn asked tentatively. "About Mom?" Another moment of silence. "Yeah." A mist a pile of other things you have no clue about. "But we're getting through it right? Everything's gonna be okay." "Sure," Buffy responded although they both knew that wasn't always the case.  
  
Buffy said goodnight to Dawn and slipped as quietly out of her room as she had done coming in. She made her way to her room groping along in the darkness. After turning on the lamp near her bedside, she headed to the bathroom. She flipped on the light switch and stood in front of the mirror carefully inspecting her bruises. She found a few but nothing extremely severe. Plus I'm a Slayer. I heal fast. They'll be gone by tomorrow morning. Suddenly she found herself starring directly into the mirror. Her pale ashen face stared back at her. I gotta get more sleep. She took one final look at her bruises when the pain struck her. It wasn't physical pain from the bruises, it was emotional pain. And it hurt. It struck her so deep she almost cried out like a wounded animal. But she kept it back. Tears began to pool in her eyes and slowly run down her cheeks like a gentle stream. What's wrong with me? What's going on? She wondered. But she already knew the answer. She slowly began to reminisce about the events that had happened in the past months and nights as well. Churning them slowly through her brain like fresh butter. Being raised from the grave by her friends who thought she was being tormented in Hell when she could think of no place she'd rather be but there in Heaven, the looks on their faces when she returned, the looks on their faces when they found out the actual truth and Spike. What happened between them she knew was wrong but he was the only one who understood her feelings. But it's still wrong. She knew it. He knew it. But her sister and her friends had no idea. Wearily, she flipped off the light switch, made her way into her bedroom, climbed into bed and flipped off the light. She knew she had to tell them. But she wasn't ready. Not yet anyway. I'll tell them. She promised herself. I'll tell them someday...soon. Unless, of course, they find out first.  
  
The next morning the entire Scooby Gang, with the exception of Dawn, Spike, and Tara met at the Magic Box. Since Giles had gone to England, he had left Anya in change of the store. She, of course, gratefully accepted the offer and performed the daily tasks dutifully with vigor, precision and accuracy. Buffy hadn't arrived yet since she was busy getting Dawn off to school. "She should be here any minute now," Willow was saying and as if on cue the bell jingled above the door and Buffy walked in. "Wow," Xander nodded towards Willow. "We have a psychic in our realm. Impressive." "Hey guys. What did I miss?" Buffy asked joining her friends at the table. "Nothing much," Willow told her. "Just some of Xander's Random Thoughts of the Day and he said I was psychic." "Psycho is more like it," Xander joked. "Hey!" Willow jabbed him in the ribs. "Watch it." Buffy shrugged. "Ok, I guess I really didn't miss much then." "Hey, wanna go to the Bronze later?" Xander asked out of the blue. "Hello Mr. Spontaneous," Buffy replied. "Then I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Later that evening the entire gang met up at the Bronze. They all crammed together around a small table with drinks and snacks covering it. "What? You mean you're not out slaying the night away?" Xander asked Buffy incredulously. "Are you well?" Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Later, I just need a little breather first." "I thought Slayers weren't allowed to have a breather?" Dawn said eying her sister suspiciously. "Hey," Buffy said, jabbing her sister in the ribs. "Ow!" "Aren't you supposed to be home studying for that history test that's coming up?" Buffy asked her sister. "Sure, but who needs history if it's—well history!" "You'll never get into college with that attitude." "Well I guess I'll just work at some little café making minimum wage for the rest of my life." "Suit yourself." Buffy dropped the subject. Up on the stage of the Bronze, a beautiful woman entered with her guitar. She introduced herself by the name of Sylvia. Slowly and gracefully, she caressed her fingers over the guitar and out of it came a beautiful tune to which she started singing along. She definitely had captured her audience because soon everyone in the Bronze stopped their incessant chatter to listen. Everyone was captivated by her voice and music especially the men who were present. Especially Xander. It's like she's singing right to me. Right through me. Like she knows what I'm feeling and understands my feelings. Xander thought in awe and amazement. "Oh my God. She's incredible. She's amazing." Xander found himself suddenly speaking out loud. This irked Anya, who snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey, snap out of it!!!" "I—I wow." Xander was mesmerized.  
  
Chapter One  
  
London, England: 1890  
  
The streets of London were crowded on this cold wintry night. But they were always crowded. Especially in Whitechapel. The homeless population was ever-growing and prolific. It seemed like everyday there was just one more to add to the already overcrowded homeless population. They combed the streets constantly looking for scraps of bread and meat. They searched high and low for bits of cloth and potable water. (Which was a rarity in its own right.) Despite the augmenting population, the streets themselves were unkempt and filthy. Muck and garbage covered the streets. Rats infested the streets spreading their deadly diseases. Riots were ever-present. They seemed to grow progressively worse every day. The peasants fighting for their voices to be heard and the middle class working hard to make ends meet for their families.  
  
Among the middle-class men was a moderately wealthy middle aged man named Charles Livingstone. Of course, he had to work hard for his money just like anybody else in Whitechapel. Growing up, he had always loved making and creating things. His father had run a shoemaking business while his mother tended to the home. When he was old enough, he took over the business. Surprisingly, it had become more prosperous when Charles had taken over. It was the talk among the middle class and people quickly started lining up just to buy these exquisite shoes. "Good day Charles," a man greeted as he entered the shop. "Good day James," Charles returned good-naturedly. "How goes the winery, old chap?" "Oh quite well. Thank you. And yourself?" "Not too bad," Charles replied as he finished polishing a pair of black dress shoes. He placed them on a nearby shelf and picked up another pair of shoes. Even though he enjoyed his job, the routine was very monotonous. Wax. Polish. Wax. Polish. Wax. Polish. This was one of the most boring parts of the shoemaking business. He preferred the actual creation of shoe itself. It was a very intricate process involving time and intense concentration. "Seems like you're doing well," James commented. Just then a potential customer entered and the friendly banter between James and Charles ceased instantly. Charles quickly resumed his business- like manner. "May I help you, sir?" Charles politely asked the customer.  
  
After the customer had left, Charles decided to call it a night. It was 10:00 and he had had another hectic day beginning at 7:00 in the morning. James had asked him to come to a local pub, Britannia's Pub, for a drink and some socialization. James had happily agreed and they headed out into the bitter cold night. "It's crazy out here tonight," James said. "It's crazy out here every night," Charles added emphatically as they walked along the streets. Nearby, a man yelled, "Hey, watch where you're going you whore!" The woman he was yelling at looked battered and disheveled. "I – I'm sorry sir," the women apologized genuinely. "You better be," the man snapped rudely at her. Then he turned sharply on his heel and walked off. "The people seem to be acting up more than usual," James observed. "Maybe you just haven't noticed," Charles said as they entered the pub. They walked up to the bar. James turned to face Charles. "It's on me, chap." He turned to the bartender. "One Guinness and one Scotch on the rocks." "Right away sir," the bartender replied. "I'll be right back," James said. Charles acknowledged him and waited patiently to receive their drinks. The pub was fairly crowded. Charles suspected it was because there was live entertainment tonight. Quite a distance in front of him there was a beautiful young woman who entered on the small stage. She began to play her guitar and sing quietly along. Her voice was soft, sweet and irresistible. When she finished her introductory song, she formally introduced herself. Her name was Sylvia.  
  
Sunnydale:Present  
  
"I can't believe Xander," Anya was saying the following day at the Magic Box. "How could he go so crazy over someone like her? I mean we're engaged and getting married soon and we have sex. Lots and lots of sex." "I'm sure it's just a phase, Anya," Buffy tried to reassure her. "Knowing Xander, I'm sure it's just crazy hormones or something," Willow said, exchanging A Look with Buffy. "But he's not sixteen!" Anya exclaimed extremely agitated. "Well you know that saying. You can't live with them and you can't live without them," Willow said. This is exactly why I'm glad I'm not with a man since, yay, lesbian but what am I saying? I'm not even with a woman anymore........ "Yeah really," Buffy agreed. Can't live with Spike. Can't live without Spike. Oh my God. Ew, ew, ew. Gross. "Speaking of Xander, where is Xander?" Willow asked. "He was still sleeping when I left earlier," Anya replied. "But my God I've never heard anyone snore so loud." "Just don't worry about last night Anya," Willow said. "I'm sure everything will be okay by tonight – or soon at least." Anya nodded at Willow. "You're right Willow. Xander's my honey. My everything. He wouldn't do that to me." Or at least I hope not.  
  
It was a warm and beautiful day in Sunnydale. The air was cool and crisp and the sun shone brightly in the sky. Just another beautiful morning in Sunnydale. But Xander Harris knew none of this. He rolled over in his bed murmuring to himself as he slowly woke from a restful slumber. "Ahn?" he asked quietly. "Honey, do you know what time it....." His voice seemed to wander off as he realized she wasn't in bed next to him. That's strange. Maybe she's taking a shower or something. He listened carefully for a moment. No running water. Nothing. No noise anywhere. The apartment seemed deserted. Xander got up from his bed and walked around. "Ahn?" he called into the quietness of their apartment. Still nothing. Is she at the Magic Box already? Why didn't she wake me up? He headed into the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator for the cartoon of orange juice. Then he took a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of juice. Nothing like a nice cold glass of vitaminy juicy goodness to start off your morning. Xander thought. He went to the kitchen table, sat down and pulled a copy of The Sunnydale Press towards him. But for some reason he couldn't concentrate on reading the paper. He began to think about last night's events at the Bronze and realized why Anya didn't wake him. She was irked at him for giving a "second look" at that Sylvia girl. Man she is something that Sylvia. Her voice. It's so....... beautiful. Like her. It's magical...... What am I thinking? Anya would kill me! But I gotta see her. I just have too. It's like...... Anya doesn't understand me the way she does. Man, I've never felt like this before. Xander discarded the paper carelessly. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't think clearly at all. All his thoughts were focused on Sylvia. He had to see her. But how? What would he tell Anya? I don't know. But maybe I'll go see her and some good excuse will pop into my head on the way. Xander thought hopefully. All he knew was he had to find some way to see her.... again.  
  
Night fell on Sunnydale once again and the monsters were ready to strut their stuff. And so was Buffy. But while Buffy was on slayage duty, Anya was busy closing up shop at the Magic Box. I wonder how much money I made today. Anya mused thoughtfully at the idea. Then she pulled the crisp green bills from the cash register. She counted them excitingly. And she counted them. Again. Over and over. Then why aren't I satisfied? Anya pondered this thought unhappily as she placed her well-deserved earnings back into the cash register. She knew the answer instantly. Xander. Something's just not right. I know my Xander better than anyone. Why would he act this way? Well, okay maybe not better than anyone. Or maybe Willow's right. Maybe I am overreacting. Anya churned these thoughts over and over in her head. At last she figured she'd give Xander the benefit of the doubt and decided she'd talk things over with him tomorrow. Or tonight depending on what time I get home tonight. She turned all the lights off and closed the door of the Magic Box behind her and was quickly enveloped into the darkness of the night.  
  
A rustle came from behind her. She stood her ground and listened around her. Cautiously, she continued walking. Another rustle from somewhere near. And then a third. It was as if she were surrounded. Or at least that's what it felt like. Thinking she heard something from behind her, she turned around quickly only to discover.... "Spike?!" "Someone's got their panties in a bit of a twist now, don't they?" Spike asked as Buffy lowered her stake. "Why do you always seem to show up at exactly the wrong time?" Buffy spat angrily at him. "So I'm right then," Spike mused as if he were feeding off her anger. Buffy glowered at him for a moment. Then suddenly she felt her Slayer senses tingle and spun back around only to come across another creature of the undead. She launched a kick at the vampire sending him reeling backwards. Unfortunately, he didn't bother wasting any time and sprung back up faster than Tigger could bounce. Buffy sprung into full fighting mode and made a few punches and roundhouse kicks before she finally could get him where she wanted him. But just as the wooden stake was about to hit home, the vampire surprised her as it unexpectedly reached up to grab her neck. It succeeded in its mission as Buffy was lifted into the air, her legs dangling below her. By this time, her stake had fallen from her hand. She struggled in the vampire's forceful grip, kicking and trying to kick the vampire so it would be forced to free her. "Need some help, luv?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette. What does it look like? "Got it!" she told him as she finally was able to kick the vampire. He growled in pain and let her go as she slammed hard onto the cold earth. Spike quickly crushed his cigarette and rushed to the Slayer's side. "Allow me luv." He morphed into vamp mode, picked up her stake and staked the vampire without a second thought before it could attack Buffy again. Buffy sat up slowly. Spike de-morphed from his vamp face and his features were normal once again. He held out a hand to Buffy who looked at it a moment before getting up on her own and walked straight past him. "Hey." He called after her. She turned around as he tossed her stake into the air and she caught with little effort. She starred at him for a long moment. He starred directly back at her. Straight into her eyes. She starred into his eyes. No words were spoken between them during this moment. This moment. This moment that Buffy was unsure of. She could tell Spike was unsure too. Very unsure. Suddenly, Buffy blinked as if she were just awakening from a trance. She shook her head as if too shake disturbing thoughts from her mind. The moment had been broken. Buffy turned back around heading towards home. But she only faced the direction. She just stood there. As if waiting for something to happen. Unsure of what was to come next. Spike watched her for only a moment and then walked up to her. "Something wrong Slayer? You seem a bit edgy." "So I see you've noticed," Buffy bit off. "Well – yeah. Who wouldn't?" My friends. Seeing he wasn't making things any better Spike changed the subject. "Hey, it's getting late. Lil Bit's probably waiting for you to come home." "She's fine. Willow's with her." "Red hasn't exactly been tip top herself. She's still all mopey y'know. Hard for her to stray from the magicks and all that." Buffy took one last good hard look at Spike and walked off into the darkness....... alone. Spike only watched.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dawn Summers came quietly down the stairs and headed into the living room where she found Willow watching TV. "Hey." Willow turned to Dawn. "Hey Dawnie," she greeted cheerfully. "How's the studying going?" "Fine," Dawn lied. It's not fine, Willow. She thought to herself. I haven't been studying. I just...... can't. Not with what's been going on lately. Buffy hardly seems to notice me anymore. "You look like you deserve a break. Come and watch this movie with me." Willow patted the empty spot on the plush couch next to her. "Whatcha watching?" Dawn asked curiously as she sat down obediently next to Willow. "I'm watching Legally Blonde." "Cool." "Want some popcorn?" Willow offered. "Sure, thanks.—Oh and don't forget the extra butter!" "Got it," Willow said, as she got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. She rummaged for a bag of popcorn in the kitchen cabinet. Success—a bag of Orville Redenbacher's Extra Buttery popcorn.. A little high in fat and cholesterol for me but Dawn really likes it and it's okay once in a while I guess. Minutes later, Willow came out with a bowl of fresh hot popcorn. "Here ya go. Better eat it while it's hot!" "Thanks again Willow." Dawn took a small handful of popcorn and munched happily. "Sure, what's the point of a movie without munchies?" Suddenly, a forlorn saddened expression spread over Dawn's face. And Willow noticed. "Something wrong Dawnie?" "I—it's nothing—really." "C'mon Dawnie. Are you sure?" Willow put her arm around the young girl trying to reassure her. "I—I miss Tara." Willow looked hard at the young girl. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the sudden burst of tears she felt coming on. "I know. But you just saw her yesterday." Nice going Rosenberg. Willow chastised herself. That's really gonna help. "No, not that," Dawn spoke slowly but she whispered so softly that Willow had to lean closer to hear what she was saying. "I—I miss seeing Tara and—and you—together." "Oh honey." Willow stroked Dawn's long brown hair. "I was addicted to magicks. She left me. If I get addicted to magicks again....." Willow's voice trailed off. "I know." "And I don't want to hurt you again... or anybody," Willow said. "I know," Dawn repeated, thinking about the accident that happened only weeks ago. Willow had gone on a bit of a magick hungry spree taking Dawn with her because she had promised Dawn a movie. They ended up at going to a place so that Willow could get more magicks and came out a little wired. She ended up hijacking a car with Dawn and the scene ended in a tragic car accident, an injured Dawn and a broken up Willow. "I don't want that to happen either," Dawn said. "Hey, are you thirsty?" Willow said, quickly changing the subject. Dawn nodded. "I saw some sodas in the frig. I'll be right back." Willow got up and headed into the kitchen again. She found the sodas in the frig and went to the cupboard to grab some cups. Suddenly, a weird nauseating feeling swept over Willow's entire body. Magick. I need magick. Willow's body began to shake and her hands trembled uncontrollably. No. I can't. She firmly reminded herself. No. No. Please God. No. I just can't lose control again. I'll lose them. Everybody who loves me. Without realizing it, she suddenly dropped the glasses she was holding and they shattered all over the kitchen floor. Willow leaped back, not fully realizing what she had done. "Are you okay, Willow?" Dawn's voice rang in her ears. "Yeah. Don't worry Dawnie," Willow called back. Damn it. Willow grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the pieces. Something's really wrong with me. I need help. And fast. After sweeping up the broken glass, she darted upstairs forgetting about the drink she had promised Dawn. Dawn didn't even appear to notice her escape upstairs. She headed into her room and searched intently for some magick supplies that she had secretly kept. She succeeded in finding a few things but she ended up not using any of it. A shiver went up her spine as she chanted a spell aloud. Another shiver went up her spine, a sudden tingling. Her eyes flashed black momentarily and she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Willow? Dawn? Anybody home?" Buffy called as she entered the house. She was greeted by complete and total silence. "Hello?" Upstairs, Willow heard her call. Wow. What a rush. What the heck happened? Oh no. Buffy's home. Willow sat on her bed and quickly stashed away her magick supplies. Just then, she heard a soft knock. "Willow? Are you okay? Can I come in?" "Come in." Buffy appeared at her doorway and walked in. "Something wrong?" You have no idea. I'm losing control Buffy. You gotta help me. Please. Please. Help me. Willow pleaded, but only to herself. Willow's eyes widened. "Oh no. Dawn. I-I forgot. Buffy, I-I'm sorry I...." "Dawn's fine. I found her asleep on the couch and I put her in bed." Willow swallowed hard. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked her again. "Yeah. I just ran upstairs to get some Tylenol because I had a headache and I guess it must have knocked me out or something." "I guess so," Buffy agreed. "Well, I better let you get to bed. I hope you feel better." "Thanks," Willow said, as she watched Buffy walk out the door and close it behind her. Willow fell back on her bed and sank deep in thought. She had almost lost total control again. Almost gone over the top. She couldn't let it happen again. Ever.  
  
London, England: 1890  
  
January 31, 1890  
  
I saw the most amazing woman tonight. James invited me to go down to Britannia's Pub with him. That's where I saw her. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And she has the most magical name. Sylvia. And her voice. What a voice she has! When she sings it's like the whole world around me just stops. I feel that we are the only people left in the world and all I want to do is go up to her and talk with her. Be with her. I will go again tomorrow. I must see her again.  
  
Charles closed his diary. It was a beautiful diary. Leather bound and filled with creamy white pages that seemed to glow in the darkness. By the time James had returned, Sylvia had finished playing her beautiful music. "Sorry about the long wait chap," James had said earlier that evening. "Not to worry lad," Charles said, not even looking in James' direction. He was mesmerized. "Something the matter?" James asked, noticing Charles wasn't paying much attention to him. "It's nothing. Not to worry. Let's go, shall we? It's getting late." They finished their drinks and paid for them and then they left going their separate ways. What an amazing night. Charles thought to himself on the way home that night. Now safely at home, it was getting past midnight when Charles climbed into bed that night. I will see her soon. Soon.  
  
The following night he went back to Britannia's Pub. Alone. James was busy tonight. This didn't bother Charles. All he cared about was seeing her. He did see her that night. And the night that followed. Finally he decided he should go and meet her. He would find a way to sneak backstage. And he did. Where would she be? Charles thought frantically. In her dressing room. She would be in her dressing room. He came across a worn looking door walking down the hallway backstage. His gut told him he was in the right place. He knocked softly on the door. "Come in," a voice said. He walked in carefully and slowly. Sylvia turned around. Her eyes widened. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!" She sounded bewildered and surprised. "My name is Charles and I just wanted to say that I think you sound so beautiful. The way you sing and play your instruments. I've never heard anything like it before." Sylvia turned away from him. "I thought you were someone else." She turned to him again. "But thank you. I'm glad you enjoy my music." She smiled, a golden smile, and right then Charles thought he could melt to the floor. "Well goodbye," Charles said, turning to leave. "Goodbye.... Charles." Her voice rang through his head like a sweet lullaby.  
  
February 2, 1890  
  
I met her. I finally met her. I met Sylvia. Her voice rang through my head like a sweet song. Her breaths are like the rhythm of the song. The beat. The irresistible beat of a sweet song. I must go back to see her. I must see her. Again.  
  
Charles happily recorded this in his diary. The following night he met her again. Their talk was short but Charles was ecstatic. He couldn't believe he was talking to her. The next night he met her again. But this is where the fantasy of Sylvia is broken.  
  
"Back again?" Sylvia asked incredulously. "Of course," Charles said. "Come here," Sylvia said. Charles obeyed. The first fatal step had been taken. She wrapped her arms around him, seducing him. She leaned into him whispering the sweet song. The irresistibly sweet song. Charles felt lost within her grip. He felt his entire begin to quiver. He couldn't get enough of that sweet song. Sweeter than honey, molasses or sugar. Suddenly, he felt Sylvia's grip tighten and felt tiny pricks on the back of his neck. He turned his head slightly to see that her hands were no longer the smooth hands that were caressing him moments ago. They were talons. Long sharp talons. His eyes widened with utter horror as she swiped the front of his neck with them. He fell to the ground twitching with pain. Blood poured from the wound. "Third times the charm." Sylvia smiled maliciously. By the following night, Charles Livingstone was no more.  
  
Sunnydale: Present  
  
The next night the gang met up at the Bronze again. Xander was excited because he heard that Sylvia was going to be there again. "Xander," Anya seemed extremely agitated. "What?" Xander asked. "All you care about is that Sylvia girl! What does she have that I don't have? I give you love and sex and.... well sex, but what else could you possibly want?" While Xander and Anya were busy carrying on, the rest of the gang was fighting their own dilemmas. Willow was still on edge from the night before but managed to keep her cool while around the rest of her friends. She was so shaky last night after her magick escapade that she ended up having a bad case of insomnia. She could hardly fall asleep and kept tossing and turning in bed the entire night. When she finally did fall asleep, nightmare after nightmare plagued her continuously. Images of losing control and killing Dawn and never seeing Tara again. She woke up with a start and covered in a cold sweat. But she quickly cleaned herself up and Buffy had no idea what happened. And Willow wanted to keep it that way. "Oh, there she is!" Xander exclaimed, pointing to the stage of the Bronze just as Sylvia was entering. Dawn stared at her in wide-eyed amazement. "She's pretty." "Yeah," said Xander. "Isn't she a total babe?" Anya scowled at him. "I—I mean yeah pretty but by no means in an attractive or sexy way." "Hey Buffy," Dawn said. "Is it just me or are we the only women here?" Buffy looked around curiously. "Well maybe this is more specifically geared for a male audience." "Dawn's right though," Willow said. "It's a little odd that we are the only women here. And look around." Sylvia's audience was captivated by her. Sylvia's male audience. The usual diversity of males and females at the Bronze was no longer apparent or at least for the time being. I've never seen anything like this before. Willow thought to herself. I think it's time for a little research.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I don't even know where to start," Willow was saying the following evening. "I mean what do I look up? 'Men Enchanters?' "How about 'Women who enchant men?'" Buffy suggested. Willow, Buffy and Dawn were gathered in Buffy's living room. "That could work," Willow said. Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Buffy said, getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen. Carefully, she picked up the phone and hit the 'Talk' button. "Hello? Summer's residence." It was Giles.  
  
"Hello Buffy. I think I found some information for you about Sylvia." Buffy had called Giles that morning requesting his help to find information about Sylvia incase she turned out to be trouble. One key rule about living in Sunnydale: You never know when trouble is brewing. "Great. Whatcha got?" "I was looking at some old Watcher's diaries and I found something rather peculiar. The diary of a young man named Charles Livingstone. He lived in London back in the late 1800's." "Giles, I don't have time for a history lesson," said Buffy impatiently. "Buffy, please listen. In some of his entries he wrote of a beautiful young woman named Sylvia." "Wait. Our Sylvia? The Sylvia that's making Xander go coconuts?" "Precisely." "Then how can she still be alive? Is that even possible?" "I don't know Buffy." "Okay, so what ever happened to that Charles guy?" Buffy asked, trying to put pieces of a still scattered puzzle into place. "I also found a news article from around that time. It's about Charles." "What about Charles?" Buffy asked again. "Buffy, they found him one day.... dead."  
  
Meanwhile, Willow and Dawn were busy at work on Willow's laptop computer. "Hey, I think I found something," Willow said. Dawn peered over her shoulder. "Sirens?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, see? According to Greek Mythology, Sirens used to distract sailors by singing and playing their beautiful music. The men would sometimes fall overboard going crazy by the sight and sound of them. Oh, and they are also said to be half-bird and half-human." Dawn's eyes widened and she gasped. "What? What is it Dawnie?" Willow asked, mildly amused by Dawn's expression. "I remember reading about them. See, we're reading The Odyssey in English class right now and—." Dawn was cut off by Buffy's abrupt entrance. "You mean to tell me you're actually reading the book?" Buffy eyed her sister, a look of surprise on her face. "The Cliff Notes," Dawn put in sheepishly. Buffy eyed her sister again. This time with a look of parental disapproval. "And the book," Dawn added quickly. Buffy arched an eyebrow at her sister and then turned to Willow. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. "I just got off the phone with Giles," Buffy told them. "Did he find anything?" Dawn asked, glad to be talking about something else rather than her schoolwork. "You can say that again." "Did he find anything?" Dawn asked again playfully. Buffy told them about the incident with Charles and Willow told her the results of their Web Search. "Well now we know one thing for certain--." Buffy was cut off by the shrill ring of the telephone. She went to answer it. A minute later, she came back. "That was Anya. She said she had to work late at the Magic Box and she called Xander a bunch of times and he's not picking up the phone. She thinks he's at the Bronze again." "She's probably right," Willow agreed. With that, they quickly got ready to leave. In the mist of everything happening, Buffy's mind wandered back to the rest of the conversation she had had with Giles.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Giles asked. "Yeah, they're good," Buffy replied. "How's Dawn?" "She's fine. Just fine." "How are you?" Giles asked. The question hit Buffy hard and she felt as if she had just been struck by lightening. I don't even know what lightening feels like. And I hope I never find out. "Giles, I--." Buffy's voice broke into small choking sobs. "I need you to come back again. Please. Help me. I feel so lost...." "Buffy, you know quite well what will happen if I return. You have to deal with this. Buffy, it's more than just being a Slayer. It's about being a mature and responsible adult. You can't depend on me or anyone else. It's your turn to be the adult Buffy." "I—I don't think I can," Buffy choked softly. "Yes Buffy. I have faith in you. You can."  
  
"Buffy! Come on!" Willow said, shaking Buffy from her reverie. I will Giles. Buffy thought to herself. I will. And with that, Buffy, Willow and Dawn headed out into the night ready to face Sylvia the Siren.  
  
Once again, the Scooby Gang met up at the Bronze. But this time it wasn't for some high quality enjoyable entertainment. "Alright, where is she? What has she done with my Xander?" Anya looked around frantically. "We have to hurry. C'mon, let's go kick some Siren ass!" "Whoa. Slow down Energizer Bunny," Buffy said, holding Anya back. Anya reluctantly obeyed Buffy's orders. "Is Sylvia even performing tonight?" Dawn asked. "Well there's only one way to find out," Buffy replied. Another band was finishing up on the stage of the Bronze. Then, Sylvia made her grand entrance. Buffy turned to her sister. "I guess that's a yes." "Okay, now that that has been established, where's Xander?" Anya asked. "He has to be here, right?" Tara asked. Tara had come in to buy some supplies from the Magic Box that afternoon and Anya had asked Tara to come along to the Bronze with her. Tara was a bit reluctant and nervous at first since she knew Willow was going to be there too, but she was going for Xander's sake not to quibble with Willow about her magicks. Willow hadn't noticed her up until the moment she had spoken. They made eye contact and Willow forced a small smile. Tara smiled slightly back at her and they broke eye contact. Oh Tara, baby. I need you to help me. I've been using magicks again. But I want to be with you again. I miss you sweetie. Willow thought painfully to herself. Why couldn't they just be together? Willow was a smart girl. She already knew the answer to that one. She had messed up. It had been her fault that Tara left her. How could she have been so stupid? Oh Tara. If only you knew how much I miss you...... Tara had been the first to break eye contact with Willow. I miss you Willow. I hope you're doing better because I miss you so much. What we had. No one can replace what we had. No one. I miss you so much. So much...... The gang searched thoroughly through the masses of people. "No sign of Xander yet," Tara commented. "I don't see him either," Dawn said. "There! I see him!" Buffy exclaimed, pointing in the direction that she saw him. The rest of the gang followed Buffy's direction. They saw him too. "Or not," Buffy said. The masses of people seemed to be thicker than pancake syrup now and Buffy had lost sight of him. "So what do we do now?" Tara asked. "Yeah, I mean, where do we go?" Willow asked. Buffy drew a deep breath. "I don't know." Then Buffy noticed that Sylvia was no longer on stage. Well that can't be good. Buffy thought. Xander probably tried to follow her somehow. But where? "Hey guys! Look, Sylvia's not on stage anymore. I think Xander must have tried to follow her or something," Buffy said. The rest of the gang noticed too. "Well, where would he go?" Anya asked. Her voice grew with increased panic with each word she spoke. Willow's eyes lightened up suddenly. "Backstage!" Willow exclaimed. Oh duh. Buffy thought, a little annoyed at herself. Why didn't I think of that? "But how do we get backstage?" Dawn inquired. Buffy looked at her sister sharply. "We sneak in." They somehow did manage to sneak backstage. Never figuring out how or why they were able too. "Woo! That was a close one!" Anya quietly exclaimed. "Shh!" Buffy said. "I think I hear something." Buffy listened carefully. Yes, indeed she did. A sweet melody. She followed it and the rest of the gang followed behind her. Follow the yellow brick road. Buffy thought. They came upon a halfway opened door and saw..... "Xander!!!" Anya exclaimed.  
  
Sylvia had her arms wrapped around Xander in a seductive fashion. Xander turned in Anya's direction, bewildered. "Anya?! What- what's going on?" Anya charged at Sylvia. "Get away from my fiancé, you bitch!" Sylvia pushed Xander down and he collapsed to the floor. Sylvia turned to face Anya. "Your fiancé, huh? And what is this?" she asked, gesturing to the people behind her. "Your little gang of friends? Have they come to help a desperate friend of theirs in need? Oh, how nice!" Sylvia's voice was full of sarcasm and malice. Sylvia's surveyed the people behind Anya carefully. A petite muscular blond haired young woman who reminded Sylvia of Xena: Warrior Princess, a red- headed young woman, a teenager with long brown hair who looked about 15 or 16 years of age and a young woman of medium height with light brown hair. Buffy stepped forward. "Ok, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Buffy punched Sylvia sending her reeling backwards. "Which would you prefer?" Sylvia slid across the floor and her back hit hard against the wall behind her. "Actually I prefer the hard way." Right before everyone's eyes, Sylvia's arms as well as the rest of her body changed into the form of a massive bird. An eagle to be more specific. Only her head remained in human form. Her arms had turned into huge talons. Huge sharp talons. This is different. Buffy thought as she looked at Sylvia horrified. Buffy charged at Sylvia and Sylvia grabbed her and threw her aside with great force. Buffy slid across the floor ending up near Xander. I guess I misjudged her strength. Buffy thought. And mine. Sylvia darted at Dawn before Willow, Tara or Anya could prevent her from doing so. She grabbed Dawn by her shirt and pulled her forward. Dawn tried to wriggle free from her grasp but had no luck. "I love preying on the weak and innocent," Sylvia's voice was full of malevolence and hatred. Pure evil. With one quick movement, Sylvia swiped Dawn's neck leaving a huge bloody gash. Sylvia threw her across the floor. Then she advanced on Tara. Willow managed to block her advance. "Hey, if you wanna get to her you have to get through me first." Sylvia's eyes narrowed and she threw Willow across the floor in a second. Willow slid across the floor hitting a table. A glass bottle rolled across the table and Willow caught it in her hand preventing it from falling onto the floor and breaking. Sylvia's eyes widened. "No! Please don't! I can't live without that!" Willow eyed the pink potion inside skeptically. "Don't mind if I do!" With that, Willow dropped the glass bottle and it fell to the ground. "NO!" Sylvia screamed as she slowly dissolved into a whirl of glittering dust that disappeared into the air. The now shattered remnants of the glass bottle and the pink potion that was spilled onto the floor had now disappeared as well. Wow. Willow thought in amazement. Go me. Anya rushed to Xander's side. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." Buffy rushed to Dawn's side. "Dawn, are you okay?" Stupid question. Buffy thought. The gash on Dawn's neck was deep and blood poured rapidly from the wound. Dawn moaned a little. She had fainted temporarily from shock. "She's losing blood!" Buffy exclaimed. Tara rushed to Dawn's side. She pulled some tissues from the pocket of her pants and wiped up the blood. "I know something that will help," Willow offered. "No." Tara said firmly. "I'll do it." She said a simple healing spell and Dawn's wound closed up slowly but efficiently. Dawn moaned a little again. Tara turned to Buffy. "She'll be a little tired but she'll be fine." "Thanks." Buffy turned to Dawn who was now much more alert. "C'mon Dawnie. Let's get you home."  
  



End file.
